dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Stan Woudean
Stan Woudean is a main character in Camelorum Adventures and in the tale that inspired it. He is the uncle of reality warper MODM, and the warden of Camelorum Correctional (and later, the Camelorum Halfway House.) Character bio Early life Stan was born in 1950 as the second child to Rupert and Dorianne Woudean. He was homeschooled, and raised to understand organization. While he was destined to inherit a share in the family's mining business operations and become obscenely privately wealthy, Stan could not shake the sensation that his life was always destined to be about more than just growing his already massive wallet. He quickly acquired an interest in the justice system, as well as in various scientific fields. Around the 1970s, he came in contact with Abrujanian historians and theorists in college. He and some friends of his also encountered a native of Xomia named Xobadirrki. Around 1972, Stan was abducted by a Xomian band that was sent to capture Xobadirrki, leading to Stan embarking on a two-month-long journey to find his way back to Earth. What he witnessed of Xomian culture and innovation would forever change him. He became dedicated to understanding the XomiaFaeCore, its link with the other Barely-Explicable Phenomena to derive from the Abdygalis, and the greater purpose of it all toward the impending Convergence that was certain to happen before the Last Day - a time when the multiverse that had formed would gradually merge back into a single universe. Stan's early adventures also led to him learning about the evil Xomian conqueror Xironooti - whose cousin Xiboruty was most definitely bent on conquest of Earth through chaos. Stan had witnessed how ordinary humans could become "Xomifieds" through transformation by Xomian mouth tentacle face-sucking. He also heard about the high risk that victims would die rather than be bound to the XomiaFaeCore and get powers. Inception of Camelorum While the progression of events related to Xomians and the chaos they were bringing to Earth was initially at a trickle, Stan quickly noted that Xiboruty had made his way to Earth - and was particularly efficient at avoiding suspicion. Xiboruty's elusiveness and mischief were unfortunately leading to a variety of victims popping up, leading to Xomifieds becoming increasingly common. Stan longed to find a way to reach out to individuals whose lives had been ruined by Xomian interference, and to find solutions to prevent further chaos - before it could erupt into interplanetary war. However, Stan was unable at first to act until after the death of his parents. With the loss of his older brother as well, Stan felt responsible for caring for his nephew Mike - born out of wedlock to Garret Woudean's ex-girlfriend Stacy. This turned to tragedy when a really powerful Xomian attacked Mike, and gave the child immense abilities. But due to a glitch with the Percolation Wave, Mike also gained a problem with being unable to stay in one dimension for very long - a perpetual multiversal wanderer. Stan decided from that day on to study Xomifieds and find a cure for his nephew's condition - and understand how serious the condition itself actually was. However, he had to carry out much of his scientific study of XomiaFaeCore and Percolation-related phenomena in secrecy, due to fears of government intervention - and because he needed to help the mining company with maintaining its stock shares to keep his own fortunes and trust fund alive. In the 1990s, there was a hockey-related incident involving an inventor named Cindy Windy, who wound up in prison for two years for the fact that her invention nearly killed a boy. Stan became very curious about the case, and learned that Xomian science and technology were merged with the shady dealings of Purview Labs to create the materials Cindy used in the formation of her formula. From there, Stan determined that he needed to expand his search for MODM's cure to include developing a program for all Xomifieds and others indirectly affected by Xomian activity - whose lives had been ruined by said Xomian activity. He considered opening up a school; but this was very quickly shot down by the city of Dromedary Heights. Instead, Stan realized that the quickest way to identify most Xomifieds and their abilities was after they lost control and ran afoul of the law. He noticed that many others in Dromedary Heights - and the nearby city of Giddewaltz - were also prone to getting into legal trouble over curious crimes that seemed to be more the result of bad luck than malice. It was from here that Stan decided the best way to treat these unfortunate souls would be to lobby for them to be sent to a rehabilitation center that could work with them (and study them) while at the same time (at least pretending to be) punishing them for their crimes. Using his criminal justice degree and studies, and getting a contract for construction in order, Stan built the Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center on a hill outside of Dromedary Heights. It finished its construction in 2000, and Stan was declared the warden officially in 2003. By early 2004, it started recruiting inmates. Stan the warden Stan's mission enjoyed tremendous success in its early 12 years of operation, in spite having difficulty recruiting corrections officers willing to work with Xomifieds and accident-prones. Whenever he was able to recruit a mad scientist, he would do so - if only to use their intelligence to further advance his own goals. Since most of the early recruits were quite manageable, he was able to run a smooth operation with minimal government interference. However, he and his crew were always on guard for the one they predicted would come - the one whose power level as a Xomified was higher than anything they had ever seen before. They referred to this being as "the Apex," and reasoned such a being's power would be incredibly unstable and hard to control - making the being dangerous, and an imperative to capture and contain at Camelorum. Stan hoped such an individual would also finally give him the grasp on Xomianism he needed most in order to unlock the secret to saving Mike. He also hoped at one point that he could form a personal enough connection with his staff and with certain inmates, that he could convince them to train to become "the Camelry:" his own mercenary task force he could rent out to make a difference in the world and combat Xomian evils wherever they manifested. During his entire tenure of that time, he only had one escapee remain missing: Jackie Regg.Clowns and Hobos His patience and persistence with his mission in life eventually paid off beginning in April of 2016, when Carly Rancine arrived in Dromedary Heights and very-nearly (accidentally) destroyed it.The Apex He was fortunate enough to find that Carly, upon admitting defeat and that she could not function in the world on her own, was so willing to cooperate with Stan's lobbying after her arrest to have her put in Camelorum - in spite not knowing much about the place. Carly accidentally turns a judge into a flamingo, resulting in her being sentenced to "indeterminate containment." This grants Stan considerable flexibility with her regarding when (or even if) she'd ever be released; though he intends to set her free at some point when (or if) he believes she is finally able to control power. In spite him not having a power initially, and being quite obviously framed for what was - if anything - an accident; Stan took pity on a certain Barry Navoz, and also lobbied to have him sent to Camelorum. Much like with Carly, Stan was able to win over Barry's trust rather quickly.Frat Foul Stan further finds potential Camelry members after acquiring Emily Barnes, Bonny Boggidy, Janet Joblin, and more. Initially renting out office space in cells in Camelorum, Stan soon finds most of the starter businesses moving out after a sudden spike in Xomification leads to a surge of new inmates being sent to Camelorum. Very few of them prove hostile or problematic, and nearly all of them prove at least somewhat friendly to Stan and his greater cause. In spite of this, the problems unique to each one challenge both Stan and the infrastructure of his building. None of these proves more troublesome than Carly, however; whose unstable power could destroy the building and cause a huge rift in space-time if the staff should ever get too careless. Several unique rules wind up being forged on prison grounds specifically for dealing with Carly-related phenomena, to prevent her from destroying herself or anything else inside. He takes honing the skills of inmates to give them a sense of value almost to extremes when he decides to let June O'Reilly and Anita Hallot run broadcasts from their cells.Twisted Noodle When he takes in the remainder of the Flooby-Don't Gang, he soon finds himself a new archnemesis: Tobey the Toilet Monster.Hungry Dollhouse Plumber The Babel Chip controversy also tests the limits of his problem-solving skills. However, he quickly becomes terminally dependent on Jenny Jane, Jenny Kay, and Luin when the Percolation begins abducting inmates regularly. Attack of the Temps His ability to respond to complaints by staff in a timely manner is also thrown into question when Bob Barean finally goes postal.Bob's Gone Wild Furthermore, his skills as a paramilitary trainer are put to the test when he needs to help his proto-Camelry lend assistance to Cherry Babe for an undercover mission.Black Cherry Ops This is further put to the test when all his prying into Xiboruty's goings-on for Candace's sake accelerates Xiboruty's plans, leading to an all-out attack on Camelorum that causes structural damage.Camelry, Conjoin He is fortunate that the Camelry are able to restore order to Dromedary Heights. However, pressure is mounted on him to consider putting the not-so-criminal of Camelorum's misfits in a halfway house instead. Stan agrees to this, and begins plans for building one. He also gets involved in plans by the city to erect a new zoo for all the human-animal hybrids popping up; and a new shelter for the homeless. Having learned how dangerous the Percolation can be; and a thing or two about how it affects Camelorum inmates, Stan puts his knowledge to the test to help Candace and the Jens foil Rita's latest diabolical scheme.17 and Amphibious However, the plan is not entirely thought through, resulting in Candace being stuck in the other world and needing MODM to come to her rescue. Stan tracks down the author of Teen in Terror Life and asks for his input in guiding Candace through that graphic novel's world, since Melody's copy no longer resembles the original vision. This only goes so far, before Anna Ford is copied into Camelorum. The clone is turned into a frog accidentally by Carly, resulting in Stan having to hire her as a "secretary" to cover up the mistake and keep the city's mayor in the dark about all of Camelorum's messy experiments. Stan's decision to hire Anna comes at a very opportune time. He soon finds it harder to manage all the different organizations he is involved in on his own. He tries to help out a Scare 'Em Straight program; but the delinquent kids make the mistake of harassing the Camelry - and soon become unrecognizable.Beyond Scared Strange The transformation of kids into monsters leads to bad PR for the facility. He is at one point asked to take in some flux of the city jail's population, due to some overcrowding.Llama Drama This unfortunately requires him to send Barry and Joe - along with BELF and the Mauve Puma - to Llamalorum for a few days - with the boys barely surviving under Theodore Leenvie's reign of terror. However, the regular inmates of Llamalorum start becoming more chipper due to Camelorum exposure. By contrast, the female inmates of Camelorum get crankier with the men gone. Stan has to look for ways to alleviate this, especially with the male guards also having to transfer over and with Julie and a few other female guards being overwhelmed. His history of battling an evil Gnome and his evil army on Xomia comes back to haunt him, when said army finds its way out of the dimension to which they were exiled - and drags Stan in with them. The Camelry are sent in to rescue Stan, requiring Anna to serve as active warden until Stan can return.Frog's Rules He has to make this arrangement again when a Percolation-related crisis leads to him, Androida, and BELF needing to travel to the dimension of the original BELF to prevent the original's assassination.Bear With Him on That This mission also leads to the tether gang having to rely on the supervision of others when asked to travel to Millsboro to sandbag a creek amidst a Tobey attack.Sandbag Suckers Over time, Stan becomes too distracted to enforce basic state and federal laws for the facility, such as PREA. Patrick and Candace begin consummating their relationship, and no one seems to notice or care about their guard-inmate romance.Joy to the Cell Block However, Stan is more than on top of matters regarding the Percolation Wave, as his desire to help Percolations (and MODM) is on full display when he has to help Lenny Drae out of a jam after a bad run-in with Gwen while chasing after a monster.A Ferret in the Hand Director of Camelorum Halfway The mayor eventually argues that the new halfway house should become Stan's new dominion, and he should be made director there. Camelorum is to be repurposed and renamed, and made an ordinary women's prison. Shifting Dynamics Realizing a halfway house would be easier to manage, Stan agrees to this eventual shift taking place. The case for why he - and the Camelry - should update locations is made even more clear when another issue with Carly causes severe structural damage to the building that puts its future in jeopardy.Make it Weird Rita is ruled fit for transfer to Muscarum, provided she has proven herself to dangerous and resourceful for Camelorum. However, she escapes and becomes a full-time supervillain instead. Things get even worse when Utkitroll attacks the prison, as a dare to the Camelry.Rampage of Utkitroll Before moving the Camelry into the Halfway House and giving up being warden entirely, Stan appoints Preston Tomanizadze to be his successor.Halfway He also finishes basement construction on the Paradox Wing. It seems safe enough when the Camelry try it out. However, subsequent tests on other inmates throw its moral acceptability for existing into question - especially after Carly's radiation penetrates it in spite of layers of XomiaScreen protection.What Paradox? He not only trains Preston how to be his successor during this time, but also proves instrumental in reinventing Beatrice Index as a heroineEnter the Pink Dodo and helping Luin get over her issues with her father.Luin, Deconstructed It's not long after he has the Camelry - and himself - moved into the Camelorum Halfway that he immediately runs into trouble due to Rita teaming up with Tobey, Xironooti, the Spatula, and more to make additional trouble for the whole world. He allows two strike teams to form in order to solve a problem on two fronts, promising the side that finishes first that the building they'd rather see get built first will get built first.Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition Behind their backs, he convinces Emily to talk her father into funding the homeless shelter; ensuring that both projects will get built at the same time regardless whether Team Hobo or Team Ion Boy wins. New discoveries of the dirty goings-on at Purview Labs result in Stan having to decide if he's willing to let Candace be a part of a raid to expose the company once and for all, or not; given how personal the mission would be for her.Per Review of Purview He and Preston both take heavy heart when several guards and inmates are eventually killed while trying to deal with Xironooti's constant assaults on the entire Camelorum system.Sacrifice and Discovery Things get even more personal for Stan when his nephew makes the ultimate sacrifice.Fall of M.O.D.M. However, MODM's death forces Xironooti to have to use the Percolation Wave to make new allies to make up for his failing support. Stan places everything on the line to assemble the Camelry to join other heroes to form the Percolation Warriors. However, his efforts pay off. Most of the threats to Dromedary Heights - and the greater multiverse - are defeated. Villains of other universes begin contenting themselves to stay out of the Dromedeverse for the time being. With the Camelry's sentences nearly up, Stan begins planning for their releases - and for the future of his life as a halfway house director.Aftermath He fosters Anna and Ann Marie when they turn human again, and lobbies to get as many from the Camelorum prison that he feels belong in the halfway house instead transferred over. He also finds inspiration in MODM's death to finish his research on Carly - allowing Carly to control her power just enough to end her indeterminate containment and return to her family. She later winds up marrying Barry. Stan eventually dies some 12 years later, of old age, in peace. He is buried next to his nephew's grave. In other media ''The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens'' Main article: The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens This clip by Karina MacGill is the first time Stan has been visually depicted anywhere, in any medium. He was simply an unnamed warden in the painting "Home Sweet Home", released on April 18th of 2015 by Karina per a commission by Chad. Not only is it the first known appearance of Stan in any visual medium, but it also paints one of the most somber depictions of him and the inmates ever drawn by any artist. ''Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers'' Main article: Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers Stan is seen at the tail end of this webcomic, in a mid-credits scene, suggesting to MODM that Smug Wendy is probably not the best choice for a girlfriend for him. Personality Stan is a fairly oblivious individual at most times, yet usually able to keep an institution running smoothly in spite of this. However, taking on all the additional responsibilities required to manage Camelorum Correctional pushes his organization skills to the breaking point, requiring him to need a secretary. After several of his secretaries quit, he is finally reduced to hiring Anna Ford to aid him in his Camelorum-running affairs. He tends to be gracious to a fault, even being patient with incorrigible pranksters like Rita Rigatoni before having her shipped off to worse facilities. (And even putting up with the Mauve Puma's near-homicidal pranks.) One of the few times he is seen getting genuinely furious, is over Tobey the Toilet Monster persistently trying to eat the inmates. While some accuse him of being all too eager to house individuals (particularly women) in his facility for really long time periods for rather minor offenses, Stan looks at what he is doing as ultimately beneficial for the inmates. His altruism is questioned by some on the outside, as his propensity to study inmates like science specimens (or try to turn them into superheroes) raises ethics questions. It's alleged that his only real motive is to find a cure for MODM; yet MODM himself points out to Stan how the inmates have become just as important to him over time. He views most of the basement inmates as the criminals they are; yet he can get overly-friendly with the 1st and 2nd-floor inmates. He grows to view Carly and Candace in particular as if they were his granddaughters. He also begins to view Anna this way when she ceases to be a frog. This familial bonding is only excusable by reason of the fact that most of the inmates show gratitude and friendship right back, being surprisingly tolerant of Stan's eccentricities and showing little-to-no desire to take advantage of him. It's shown that the only reason he still bothers with his mining operation is because it pays the bills; thus allowing him to not require as much government intervention. This allows him to run his facility - to a greater degree - the way he pleases. Stan has a mind for innovation, inventing advanced scanner systems for incoming inmates (and scanner guns for use by guards) specifically to reduce the need for traditional cavity search methods. He insists this is "less savage" and "less intrusive," while still fulfilling security duties. To a degree, he believes inmates should be allowed to use their skills to the best effect; as he holds rival Llamalorum Correctional warden Theodore Leenvie in contempt for squandering human potential at that facility. Stan frequently allows the Jens to invent devices that the facility can use on a grand scale, such as Tobey zappers and Tobey alarms. An entrepreneur, he implements these for everyone's safety, and even has his marketing director through his mining company sell variations of the technology to residents of Dromedary Heights in stores. (Because Tobey doesn't exclusively target Camelorum.) Development , talking to Anita, Emily, Carly, Candace, Bonny, and June.]] Inspiration Stan's speech mannerisms are modeled after British stereotypes from various old stage plays and literary works. His side wealth is inspired by that of Scrooge McDuck. His overall personality is modeled after that of the Sultan from Aladdin, although he is a bit more decisive and not nearly as gullible. During research for Sodality: Vindication, the Dozerfleet founder took to watching Jailbait by Jared Cohn for insights into what Tabitha Pang might experience when the government turns against the Sodality of Gerosha - going so far as to even abduct their children and place them in internment. Frank, the warden of Anna Nix's place of confinement, proved to be a genuinely contemptible character. This resulted in Stan for Camelorum Adventures being written specifically to be an anti-Frank. To play on this, Freddie in "17 and Amphibious" is a toned-down version of Frank who still manages to be corrupt enough to incur the wrath of Candace's shenanigans - which nearly lead to the entire facility being destroyed. Also, Theodore Leenvie was made a foil for Stan; with the former being written as a parody of Simon Legree. His appearance was modeled after the initial drawing in "Home Sweet Home" by Karina MacGill, but then modified from there to also resemble Michael Harney's take on Sam Healy in Netflix's Orange is the New Black. Stan is caring like Sam, but without the corruption and without the suicidal tendencies and depression. Design Without any clear indication of Chad specifically giving her direction, Karina interpreted the warden in The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens as a balding man approximately in his 60s. This design was used to inform the first-ever Sims 4 render of Stan, which featured in "Carly in the White Room" on February 27th of 2016. This clip became the basis for the episode "Make it Weird," in which the entirety of Camelorum suffers near-irreparable structural damage when Carly is poisoned with mushrooms one too many times by Rita. That design for Stan seen in the animated GIF has been his de-facto appearance since then in all media, including his cameo in the end credits for Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers in 2017. See also * Anna Ford * Lemon Witch * MODM * Camelorum Correctional * Camelorum Halfway * Camelorum Adventures * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Antonio Martinez External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/55565467/Camelorum-Adventures Camelorum Adventures] gallery on DeviantArt Category: Camelorum Adventures characters Category:Characters